Only If You Let Them
by ConsumedxFear
Summary: AU She thought that he was just another punk looking for a good time. He thought she was a goodygoody brain with a mind just like everyone else’s. They were both wrong. Everyone needs someone to love them, and everyone is perfect for someone else. RexOC


Full Summary: She thought that he was just another punk looking for a good time. He thought she was a goody-goody brain with a mind just like everyone else's. They both were wrong. It all started when they met doing community service in the museum. Will they allow this to turn into something worth having? Everyone needs someone to love, and everyone is perfect for someone else. RexOC.

Note: This is set in an alternate-reality type place. Duel Monsters is still a huge fad. Yugi and Bakura still have Millennium Items, and so forth. This is set to focus on something a little more realistic. Partially based upon true events.

Rex Raptor needed community service hours. He needed exactly one hundred by the time he was finished with high school. If he was good at math, he would've known that he needed 33.3 hours per year if he wanted a balance (A/N: In Japan, high school starts in tenth grade). Rex Raptor, however, was not good at math.

He, instead, went straight for something worthwhile. A museum.

After filling out the necessary papers from the museum, and going to his new school to receive permits from them, he was put on a cleaning crew.

Rex Raptor, of course, chose to work in the dinosaur exhibit.

His first day "on the job", he was introduced by his supervisor to the other members of the cleaning crew. It was a day in early August, just before school had started for his freshman year. He was not very excited.

The cleaning crew supervisor was a thin, lanky teenager whose nametag said, "Hi! My name is Melvin!" He pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose while looking at his clipboard.

"Arts go to Linh Tran and Ashley Dinh." He read monotonously without looking up. "Egypt goes to Cauleen Myshe and Derrick Kraff. Dinosaurs go to Rex Raptor and Myra Baxter."

He kept talking, but Rex didn't listen. He was too busy looking at the possible Myra Baxters. If he had to be on the cleaning crew for 100 hours, he was going to make sure that his partner was someone that he could tolerate.

It wasn't long before Melvin dismissed them, and Rex headed to his "work space". His partner, however, beat him there.

She didn't say anything as he walked up, but she did hold a broom out for him.

He took it, and gave her a puzzled look.

She handed him another clipboard.

_"Where did she get this?"_ Rex asked himself as he read over the To Do list attached to it.

Sweeping was one of the things, hence the broom.

He noticed that she held a rag and a bottle of spray cleaner, so he assumed that she was going to clean the plaques and signs.

Which she did.

Eventually, the two finished the list. It only took them two hours.

"Two down, ninety-eight left." He heard her mutter with a slight laugh.

He looked over to the bench where she had decided to rest.

She looked tired- Rex knew that he was. Her shirt sleeves were rolled up, and her blonde hair was beginning to stray from the once neat bun atop her head. Red and black bangs hung in her face.

"Rex, right?" She asked him.

He nodded. "You like dinosaurs?"

She shook her head. "No, not really."

"Oh." He looked away. "I do." He said quietly. If she hadn't laughed again, Rex wouldn't have known that he was loud enough for anyone to hear.

"Do you duel with dinosaurs, too?" She asked him.

He looked up again with a nod. "Do you duel?"

Again, she shook her head. "I'm not really a game player. Too much strategy."

Rex shrugged. Strategy- whatever. He was great at Duel Monsters, but horrible at school. You didn't need smarts to win at Duel Monsters.

"So then what do you do for fun?" He asked her- purely out of curiosity.

"Different stuff." She said shortly. "I like to read…write…stuff like that. Mostly I'm out, doing things."

He nodded. "If you don't like dinosaurs, why'd you sign up for this area?"

"Because there weren't any other areas left." She said, raising an eyebrow at him. "And this museum is close to my house."

He nodded again- this time pretending to be interested.

They sat there together in awkward silence before he heard a cell phone ring.

She answered it with a series of quick "yes'" and "okay's".

As she walked away, she waved at him.

Rex waved back…For _some_ reason.


End file.
